Whoops
by Cal Kemist
Summary: When Jean and Erwin hear Levi and Eren "Doing it" they blackmail them into doing some weird shit. Levixeren Erenxlevi Erenxjean LevixErwin


**Don't you Judge me.**

~:~

Levi walked down the halls, angry as usual. As he walked, Erwin greeted him.

"Good morning Levi." Erwin said with a smile on his face.

"What makes you so happy today?" Levi asked more than a bit concerned about his friend.

"Oh." His smile turned into a playful smirk. "I'm glad you asked." Levi took a step back as he friend had that look in his eye. That look he makes when he has dirt.

"What do you want." Levi said taking more steps back just to have Erwin take more steps forward.

"I don't know..." He said his smirk never leaving. "Why don't you and Jaguar meet in my room tonight?" He said not really asking.

"Why?" Levi said leaving his blank face for a look of worry.

"Well, we wouldn't want word of you two 'doing it' to go around." Levi's face went both pale and red at the same time if that's even possible. Levi backed into a wall and Erwin cornered him. There was no escape.

"H-how do yo-"

"I have my ways. Just meet in my room with your buddy tonight at 8. Hopefuly no one will be around." Levi lost his since of words and Erwin backed away and left without another word. Levi had to catch his breath. Erwin was the only person he was afraid of other than Eren when he topped. Shit gets real then.

~T~

"Eren." Levi called Eren out of training to meet with him.

"Yes sir?" He asked.

"W-what are you doing tonight?"

' _Did Levi stutter?_ ' Eren thought ' _D-did he just try to hide his reddening face?!_ '

"Are you ok captain?" Eren asked finding it difficult to keep the purr out of his voice.

"um..." He said still avoiding contact, "No..."

"What happened?" Eren asked as he walked over to Levi's chair.

"Um..." For the first time ever, Eren saw Levi at a loss for words out of the bedroom. "Erwin found out... about us..." He said keeping his face away from Erens eyes.

"Levi," Eren said straddling him and cupping his face. "That's ok its fine we can just ask him not to tell anyone else. It'll be ok." He said with a smile on his face as he leaned in and kissed Levi. After a few minutes, their lips parted and Levi looked up at Eren.

"That's not all of it..." He said, "Erwin wants us to come to his room tonight while everyone is at dinner."

"Why?" Eren said completely oblivious to the obvious.

"Because he wants us to pay... with our bodys." Levi said his face turning completely red.

"He out right told you that?!" Eren asked completely shocked that such as nice man like Erwin could say such things.

"N-no..." Levi looked away from Eren's eyes, "Hes... um... h-had me do it before..." Levi said ashamed of him self. "And he wants the same thing... exept from both of us..."

"Oh." Eren said not knowing what to say, "Well, I'll meet you here at 7:40 so we can get ready." Levi quickly looked up at Eren.

"Y-you still want to be with m-me?" Levi said as Eren wrapped his arms around Levi in an embracing hug.

"Of course. I love you." Eren said into the nook of Levi's neck while a smile graced Levi's face.

~T~

Eren meet Levi in his office at 7:40. Levi was very nervous and confused to Eren that he was pretty scared of Erwin. Eren calmed him down and told him it was alright to be scared of someone. Even humanity's strongest soilder has some weaknesses. They walked down the empty halls and up several stair cases till they reached Erwin's office. Eren knocked on the door and Erwin opened it. The lights inside the room were off and Erwin had a frightening smirk on his face. Eren took a few steps back and hid behind Levi who tried on contain his features to look less frightened.

"Come in." Erwin said with a devilish face.

They took a few cautious steps into the room.

"Why are the lights off?" Eren asked while entering the room.

"I was asleep when you two knocked on the door. I had to rest up for tonight's events." Erwin said making Levi squeak unexpectedly. Erwin chuckled at Levi's sound which make Levi cover his mouth with both hands while his face blushed. Erwin turned the lights on and walked over to his desk sitting down in the chair behind it. As they walked into the room Levi kept glancing at the large dark brown wardrobe at the side of the room. They sat down in the chairs facing Erwin.

"So when did you guys start being 'sex buddies?'" Levi and Eren both blushed sitting awkwardly in their chairs while looking down at their hands. "No?" Erwin chuckled then looked at them again, "Now, you both know unless you pay me to keep this a secret from the others, I'll tell everyone." Erwin said in a cheerful voice with a smile on his face.

"W-what do we have to d-do?" Eren asked shyly.

"Ah, I'm glad you asked." Eren knew he shouldn't have asked. Too late now. "Tonight we get to play around. You must do everything I say. Levi you remember where the toys are. From last time?" He said while gesturing to the wardrobe. "Go get them." Levi got up on wobbly legs and walked over to the wardrobe. He opened the lock (with slight trouble) and opened the doors.

In the wardrobe, there were layers upon layers of sex toys and gadgets. From whips to dildos and back again.

"Eren won't you go lock the door?" He asked sounding a bit excited. Eren got up and locked the door into the office. When he returned to his seat, Levi was already sitting down while picking at the hem of his clothes. "Strip." Erwin stated clearly. Eren looked to Levi to make sure it was ok. Levi nodded and Eren started to take off his shirt while Levi did the same. Once both their shirts were off, they hesitated with their pants untill Erwin raised his voice scaring them both into obeying. They sat in the chairs completely nude covering their parts.

"Come clear off my desk." Erwin commanded. Both Levi and Eren got up and shyly walked over to either side of Erwin's desk and started taking thing off the it and setting them on the floor by the door. Levi leaned in to grab a pen that sat on the middle of the desk. As he did so, Erwin slapped his ass making Levi whimper softly.

"Ah! Have I found your sensitive spot?" Levi grabbed the pen and tried to walk away but Erwin grabbed his hip and yanked him back so he sat on his lap. "Where do you think your going. I didn't say you could leave yet." Levi looked down at the pen in his hands and avoided Erwin's hungry eyes. Eren stood next to the desk, silently hoping Erwin wouldn't touch him in anyway. As he started to bring the last pencil to the other end of the room, Erwin called his name making him shiver. "Eren. Come sit on my lap next to Levi." He said. Eren sat the pencil on the desk and walked over to Erwin. He moved Levi over to his left knee so Eren could sit down. Eren sat down and Erwin took a minute to admire to the two handsome men who obeyed every command given to them. "Sit on my desk." He told them. They did as they were told and sat on the desk while covering their parts. Erwin walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a large U shaped device. Erwin walked over to the boys, device in hand, and placed it down between them.

"W-whats that?" Eren squeaked out. Erwin smirked making Eren look down at his hands and try to hold back a shiver.

"This," He pointed to the U shaped device, "Is a toy you two are going to use together." Levi sat on the desk looking at his hands not daring to look at Erwin's eyes. "Lay back on the desk." He told them. They did as was told and tried to cover their parts while lying down, but to no avail as Erwin gently smacked their hands away and told them they were beautiful and didn't need to hide. He stood in front of Levi, who's dick was half hard. "Levi~" He purred while looking down at the man who avoided eye contact. Erwin grabbed his face with his hand and directed it so he faced him.

"Are you enjoying this?" He asked while smirking down on the red faced boy. "Should I start with you?" He asked but didn't need an answer as he grabbed Levi's legs and threw then over his shoulders. He took the device and rested the tip on the entrance of Levi's ass, just barely going in. Levi bit his lip and used his hands to cover his mouth. Erwin pushed in a little harder and the tip began to slowly go in. Tears formed in the corners of Levi's eyes. "Shh..." Erwin said as he continued pushing. "You should know by now that it will feel good later on." Erwin stopped pushing once the purple device was swallowed up by Levi's ass to the white part in the middle. "Eren," He called. Eren slowly scooted over to Erwin who still had a grip in the device that was in Levi. Eren looked down at his boyfriend. Levi's face was a mix of pain and pleasure.

"Get on top of Levi facing him." Eren sat up and got onto all fours on the desk before crawling on top of Levi. "Get lower." Erwin ordered and Eren obeyed flouting his chest against Levi's. Eren softly moaned as their parts touched. He quickly covered his mouth and Erwin chuckled. "Slowly back up." Erwin commanded. Eren slowly started crawling backwards until he felt something cold touching his hole. He squeaked and Erwin grabbed his hips slowly pulling him closer to the device now starting to go up Eren's ass.

"P-please..." Eren begged, "S-stop..." The device was now half way gone up his ass. Eren turned his head to see it slowly move into him. Erwin looked Eren in the eye and smirked jerking Eren's hips thrusting the device up his ass fast.

"A-ah!" Eren moaned before he could stop him self.

"There," Erwin smiled. "Completely gone. both your asses ate them up like ice cream. Levi and Eren both panted as an answer. "Well, while we wait for him to get here I'll turn this on."

"Wait for wh- Ah!" Eren was interrupted by a moan once the device was turned on. The parts of the device that were up their asses vibrated creating tons of pleasure that their parts gladly accepted as they stood up straight.

"Lay on your sides." Erwin said and Eren attempted to slide on his side but make the device move making both Levi and Eren moan. "You two are loud aren't you? I'm surprised only me and Jean heard it.

"J-jean?- Ah!" Levi attempted to follow Erwin's orders making Eren moan. Erwin laughed and a knock was heard at the office door. Erwin got up and walked to the door and unlocked it. Levi and Eren were too busy trying to lay down on their sides to notice Jean walked into the room. Once they finally laid down on their sides they panted and looked at each other while holding hands.

"Wow you actually got them to do it!" Eren and Levi looked up from each other to stare at the doorway where Jean stood with a hungry smirk on his face. Levi and Eren's faces turned bright red and quickly covered the parts.

"W-what are y-you doing here?" Levi said as he tried to hold a moan in as Eren moved slightly making the device shift. Jean walked over to them and pinched Levi's nose.

"Well Erwin wasn't the only one who could hear your loud moans." Not having enough air Levi opened his mouth to breath but Erwin, who was now behind them, toughed on the device making him moan loudly. "Are we taking them now or are we gonna do foreplay?" Jean asked a smirk playing on his face.

"Let's wait till they beg." Erwin replied. "Stand up." he commanded. Levi and Eren looked at eachother for a minuted before looking down at the device in their asses.

"U-um, si-"

"Oh shut it Jegure!" Jean said as he grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up. Levi grabbed Eren's shirt so he was also pulled up. As they were pulled up, they both moaned as they were stretched by the device that connected them. Levi panted while Eren covered his mouth to keep in any moans that threatened to come out. Levi had trouble standing while the device inside him vibrated so Erwin held him up so he didn't fall. Eren's legs shook and he threatened to fall. Jean mumbled an 'Omg' before also steadying him.

"I think their ready for more." Jean said in a bored tone.

"I think your right." Erwin said. They both reached down so that their hands were on the device below the ass of the person they were holding up and pushed down causing both to moan loudly again. They threw the wet device on the desk and gently placed Levi and Eren on the floor. They walked over and grabbed a few things out of the wardrobe before walking back to the 2 men that lay naked on the floor.

~Eren's Point of View~

I was so tired. I looked over to see Levi had fallen asleep, but Erwin and Jean weren't done yet. Jean walked over to me and crouched down so that my face was on the same level as his crotch.

"Give me your hands." He said calmly. I slowly raised my hands and he grabbed them placing hand coffee on them, but I didn't care. I just wanted this night to be over. Next to me I heard Erwin tell Jean that Levi was asleep. They laughed and said 'He's gonna regret that!' before Jean dragged me to my feet. Jean handed me some clothes to wear. I looked down at them and was very confused. Did this mean the night was over?

"Put these on." He said with a smirk that told me I was wrong. As I unfolded the clothes I realized that there weren't boy clothes. In Front of me was a lacy pink thong and and lacy pink top. While holding them in front of me I looked at Jean with a confused face. He glared at me then mumbled 'put them on' before walking past me. As he did so he slapped my ass making me jump and squeak unexpectedly. I quickly put on the clothes so that I wasn't completely naked anymore. When I was done, I turned around to see Jean and Erwin stuffing something up Levi's ass. I sat on the desk and waited instruction knowing I couldn't leave without Levi. While I waited I played around with the lacy part of the top that hung down to my waist.

"Eren~" Jean called as he walked closer to me. I didn't bother to look up.

"What do you want, horse-face." I said. Jean grabbed me by the neck and made me face him.

"I wouldn't call our owner for the night 'horse-face' when I could what ever I want to you." He pulled me to my feet and I used both my hands to try to pull his hand away. His other hand reached behind me and grabbed my ass making me moan quietly. As Jean heard it he smirked. He squeezed my ass making it harder to contain my moans.

"Wrap your legs around my waist." He said. I did as I was told and he let go of my neck. I wrapped my arms around his neck for balance and he continued to touch my ass but now with both hands. I bit my lip so hard blood started to draw.

"Don't hold them _back_." He said squishing my butt as he said he said 'back'. No longer caring, I complied, moaning loudly, with my eyes closed, into his shoulder. He slipped his hand into my panties and made me shiver. He slowly pulled down until they were by my knees. He took his hands away from me and undid his pants. He pulled out his part and spread my cheeks. As he pressed it against my hole.

"Please... S-stop." I begged. In reply he plunged his dick straight into my ass making me cry out as he didn't let me adjust. He waited a few seconds before pulling out and thrusting back in. My dick pressed against his chest making me harden even more.

"J-jean," I stumbled over my words trying to tell him I was cumming.

"Its," He thrusted into me making me moan, "Master to you." He said in between thrusts.

"M-master..." I said angry at myself for giving this horse face what he wanted. "I, ah! I-i'm. Ah! C-cumming-Ah!" He thrusted into me hard hitting my spot making me see spots. I came over our chests, but he wasn't done. After I had gone limp in his arms, he kept thrusting inside me making me moan again and again. After a few minutes he came inside me. He placed me on the floor and I curled up into a ball. Jean's cum was dripping out of my hole making it get on the carpet. I feel asleep quickly. I was so tired I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer.

~Levi's Point of View~

Once Erwin pulled the vibrating device out of me, Erwin gently set me on the floor and I fell asleep. I woke up to a warm feeling in my lower stomach. When I opened my eyes, I was on the floor with a navy blue lacy thong on and a matching silk top. Between my legs was Erwin who was sucking on my clothed part. I propped my self up with my arms and stared down at the man between my legs.

"G-get off o-of me!" I yelled shakaly. Instead of moving, Erwin placed his hand on top of my part squeezing it. "Ah!" I moaned. I covered my mouth and bit my lip so no more sound would come out. "Erwi-Ah! St-ah!-p." I tried to tell him to stop but my moans kept me from long phrases. Erwin looked me in the eye and stared at me.

"Don't be so formal, _slave_ " When Erwin said slave it ran shivers down my back. "Just relax. See you boyfriend over there is fine." I looked over to see Eren curled up on the floor next to the desk with a pink lace top and a lacy pink thong around his knees. He was asleep. He soft round ass was red and had white cum dripping out if it. Above him was Jean sitting in the chair and watching my every movement. Once I saw someone looking at me and my Eren looking so seductive, I couldn't hold back my cum anymore.

"Erwi-"

"Slave, you will call me Master." Racing to get the words across that I was cumming, I accepted the title.

"M-master, I-I'm c-cumming-Ah!" I stuttered as I came. White fluid dripped from my painties coming out of the sides. I panted and layed back down and tried to go to sleep.

"Well that was fun." Erwin said as Levi drifted.

"Can't wait till tomorrow." Jean said just as Levi fell asleep.

~:~

I'll write what I want...

I tried so if you liked it YAY YOU PERVES. LOL jk love yea!


End file.
